heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Epilogue - Case Closed
"Case Closed" is one of four possible endings to Norman Jayden's story in Heavy Rain. It is (arguably) his second best ending. Characters * Norman Jayden * Talk show host Ending Norman Jayden is hailed as a hero by the whole nation, appearing on the interview show Let's Talk Tonight. Later, Norman sits on a toilet, wondering what to do with the Triptocaine. He decides to flush it down the toilet, looking at it in disgust before leaving. Back in the office, Jayden is using his ARI to update files on known criminals. Suddenly, some virtual tanks start driving across his desk; he worriedly decides to take off his ARI glasses. Moments later, the virtual tanks appear again. Jayden gave up Triptocaine too late to stop the ARI glasses from permanently affecting his brain. He is horrified that he can see the tanks, even without his glasses. Transcript Talk Show Host: Our guest today is on the cover of Today's World Magazine this week, and has been hailed by the whole nation as a new hero for our times. Astonishingly, he almost single-handedly ended the sinister series of killings by the man known as the Origami Killer, and saved the life of young Shaun Mars. His determination, courage and intelligence have won our admiration. Norman Jayden, good evening. (The scene transitions to Norman in the bathroom with Triptocaine; he looks at it and then flushes it down the toilet. The scene transitions to Norman in his office using ARI, then he sees tanks and takes off his glasses. Suddenly, the tanks appear again out of nowhere, shocking Norman.) Requirement * Norman reaches the warehouse and survives. Trivia * While this could be considered Norman's second best ending because he is shown to have suffered damage from Tripto, ARI or both instead of remaining sane as he does in "Resignation," it could also be considered his best ending because of the fame and recognition he receives for stopping the Origami Killer and saving Shaun. * Some players believe that the appearance of the tanks, when compared to Norman's other hallucinations, may instead be a sign that he is beginning to heal from the damage caused by Triptocaine/ARI. Norman's other hallucinations, such as when the forest environment appears in place of Norman's room at the Westfield Resort in "Jayden Blues" if Ethan evaded arrest the first time, appear much more realistic and overwrite the actual reality from Norman's view. The tanks, on the other hand, are small and obviously not real. * The tanks that Norman sees when he hallucinates are actually a play-option, which can be seen in the chapter "Welcome, Norman" when Norman chooses to play Ball. ** Interestingly, the virtual tanks appear to be the British Challenger 1 rather than an American tank like the M1 Abrams. This may indicate that Norman's ARI was created in the United Kingdom. * A rare glitch can occur where Norman's face will distort once he takes his glasses off. It enlarges and shrinks, morphs into random shapes, and can fill up the entire screen. This happens until he opens Shaun's physical case file on his desk. It is unknown what causes this glitch. Videos de:Epilog - Fall geschlossen it:Epilogo: Caso chiuso Case Closed, Epilogue - Category:Chapters Category:Norman Jayden Chapters Category:Heavy Rain